Pilot
Pilot is the 1st episode of Season One and the 1st episode overall. Summary EMILY THORNE HAS RETURNED TO SOUTHAMPTON TO RIGHT THE WRONGS DONE TO HER FAMILY 17 YEARS AGO -- Emily returns to Southampton and rents the seaside home she shared with her father, David Clarke, 17 years ago. With the help of her only friend, Ashley, she sets her sites on her first target, and puts her carefully organized plan in motion. Her focus unexpectedly wavers when she comes across Jack, a friendly face from the past, makes a new romantic connection with the son of her sworn enemy, and is pushed into an uneasy alliance with the only person who knows her secret. Recap |- | A gunshot rings out. A man slumps forward and falls face-first into the sand. Guests at a huge party at nearby Grayson Manor enjoy the fireworks fill the sky of this Labor Day weekend night. It’s an engagement bash for Emily Thorne and Daniel Grayson. The only problem is the prospective groom is nowhere to be found. Daniel’s disappearance does not please his mother, Victoria Grayson the reigning queen of the Hampton social scene. Her daughter, Charlotte and Declan head down to the beach to do a little skinny dipping. Moments before they arrived, Declan’s brother Jack Porter, pulled Daniel’s body from the clawing surf. A cell phone call from Emily to her missing fiancé causes Jack to flee. It also brings to light the fact that someone has shot Daniel Grayson. We jump back five months to when Emily first rents a house belonging to Lydia Davis. As she caresses the two intertwined infinity signs carved on the porch, we see through flashbacks that Emily has been here before as a little girl with her dad. In the past, however, Emily was known as Amanda. Jack Potter is a blue-collar son of a dock worker who’s spent his entire adult life helping his father manage the Stowaway Tavern. He also owns a boat he named "Amanda." A local social misfit/rich tech genius named Nolan Ross wants to buy it, but Jack can’t wait to sail away from his current life. Unfortunately, his dad’s financial woes force him to put those plans on hold and sell his boat to Nolan. Emily purchases an invitation to Victoria’s high-end Memorial Day party through her party-planning friend, . She later meets her landlord, Lydia Davis, on the beach. Lydia actually used to work for Emily’s father. She testified against him in the trial that sent him to prison. Emily’s dad, David Clarke, worked for, the CEO of Grayson Global. David Clarke was accused of channeling money to terrorists who downed a plane killing everyone onboard. Emily was just a little girl when they came to take her dad away. The one face she remembers seeing clearly that night is the woman he loved. It’s the same woman who framed and betrayed him: Conrad is having an affair with Lydia Davis. Emily just happens to be at the South Fork Inn where they are in the middle of a little liaison. Conrad collapses after clutching his heart. He’s rushed into an ambulance as Emily rushes up to Lydia to say that she hopes her husband is okay. It’s all an act, as Emily is the one who caused Conrad’s attack. She swiped a worker’s uniform and slipped something nasty into his soup. Later, a dog named Sammy comes running up to Emily. It’s almost as if the old dog knows her. That’s because he does. Sammy was Emily’s dog many years ago. Now he belongs to Jack, who doesn’t recognize the girl he used to play with on the beach.Victoria learns that her husband is going to be okay after his recent health scare. She also suspects that Conrad was having an affair once she sees the robe from the South Fork Inn on his hospital bed. Later, at the big fundraiser, Emily makes sure to mention that she saw Lydia at the South Fork Inn in front of Victoria. Now the Queen of the Hamptons knows her hubby was sleeping with her closest friend. Uh oh. Victoria announces before the fundraising patrons that her dear friend Lydia is the winner of the auction of her treasured Van Gogh. It happens to be the same painting Lydia had given to her friend in the past. This move was Victoria’s way of letting Lydia know that her life in the Hamptons is over. Victoria also announces that Lydia’s beach house just went on the market. Emily gets chummy with, who confirms her belief that getting on his mother’s bad side is not a wise move. Nolan immediately gets on Emily’s bad side when he saunters into her home calling her Amanda. He knows her because her dad invested in him before he became super rich. Emily owns 49 percent of Nolan’s company. Nolan gives her a special memory box that provides the truth behind the evil things others have said her father did. He asks her to forgive those who have done them both so wrong. Emily has something else in mind. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke (Marc Blucas in unaired Pilot) *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis *Brian Goodman as Carl Porter *Christina Chang as Karrie Thurgood Co-Starring Cast *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Nicholas Stargel as Young Jack Porter *R.Keith Harris as Doug Reid *Amy Parrish as Realtor Kate Reynolds *Lindsey Garrett as Melissa *Greg Perrow as Malcolm *Ashley Driver as Tracy *Camille Robinson as Tiffany *Raymond Shepard as Prison Guards *Anthony Reynolds as SWAT Member *Leon Pridgen as Paramedic *Salina Lee as Waitress *Jason Davis as Doctor Quotes :Emily: (closing voice-over) When deception cuts this deep someone has to pay. My father's chance to bring justice to the truly guilty was stolen from him. His only option was to forgive. I have others. They say vengence is a dish best served cold but, sometimes it's as warm as a bowl of soup. My father died an innocent man, betrayed by the woman he loved. When everything you love has been stolen from you. Sometimes all you have left is revenge. Like I said this is not a story about forgiveness. ---- : David: (Voice over of the letter he wrote for Amanda a.k.a Emily) My dear Amanda, if you're reading this ten two thngs have come to pass. I'm finally able to provide you with the life you were unjustfully denied and sadly. I won't be able to share that life with you. I hope these journals provide answers to the questions you've had all these years. I am not the man they say I am. I did not do the things they say I did. All I ask is that you promise to do the one thing that's been so hard for me to do. Forgive. :Emily: But that was a promise I couldn't keep. ---- : Daniel: Don't let my mom rattle you. Intimidation is practically a sign of indearment with her. :Emily: I'd hate to be on her bad side. : Daniel: Yes you would. ---- : Daniel: (Commenting on the tattoo on Emily's wrist) Double infinity? :Emily: Something like that. : Daniel: That's a long time. ---- : Daniel: (After he offers to get Emily another drink) Oh, no I've had about all the club soda I can take. :Emily: You don't drink? : Daniel: Use to, epically. I gotta admit it's nice meeting someone who never knew the old me. :Emily: Yeah, I know the feeling. ---- : Daniel: How many Havard men does it take to screw in a light bulb. :Emily: I don't know, how many? : Daniel: One and the whole world just revolves around him. ---- :Emily: Lydia hi. :Victoria: Oh, don't tell me you've taken up volunteering at the MET as well. :Lydia: Emily's renting my house for the summer. We met briefly on the beach. :Emily: And then yesterday at the South Fork Inn. I hope your husbands feeling better. (Victoria figures out from this that Lydia was with Grayson at the Inn) ---- :Emily: Grey suit boys kinda cute. : Ashley: That's Daniel Grayson, Victoria's tragically privileged spawn. Daniel wrapped his convertible round a tree on his way home from the White Party last summer. :Emily: Didn't hurt his face much. : Ashley: Yeah, didn't work out quite as well for the waitress he was shagging. His parents paid off everyone and their mother to keep him out of jail. ---- :Emily: Look at this party, congratulations. : Ashley: Oh it's too early for that you've seen Titanic. ---- : Declan: Ladies. : Charlotte: We'll take three rum and diets. : Declan: Gonna need to see i.d's. : Charlotte: Uhm, we left our I.d's at the beach but, we have plenty of money. : Declan: Yeah, sorry I'm not interested in your money. : Charlotte: Are you interested in my phone number? ---- : Waitress: Jack will you take care of the mean girls table, it's too early in the season for me to start making enemies. : Jack: Why should this year be any different? : Waitress: Because you're sailing off to save the world and this place can't afford bad press. ---- : Charlotte: Do you think I'm tanned enough for my first day on the beach? Or do I need another spray? : Victoria: What you need is another bathing suit. : Charlotte: Compared to what the rest of my friends are wearing, this is practically a Burka. ---- :Emily: You wanna get drunk on cheap Margarita's later? Ashley: With or without you. ---- : Ashley: I want your life. :Emily: You love your life. : Ashley: Yeah you're right, I just want your money. :Emily: What's mine is yours. Should I get us some glasses. : Ashley: I wish it's for Victoria Grayson. :Emily: Who? : Ashley: You are hopeless. Victoria Grayson, reigning queen of the Hamptons. Not to mention your new next door neighbour. :Emily: Queen Victoria? Ashley: Believe me she's earned the title. ---- : Victoria: All though we've only known her for a few short months. Emily already feels like the piece of the family puzzle we never even knew was missing. In a word, I approve! And as anyone can tell you approval is not something I give away freely. (In an angry whisper to Emily) Where the hell is my son? ---- : Victoria: Fire and Ice. When we first sat down to discuss tonight's occations I was immediately taken with the idea of an evening inspired by primal bookends. Fire and ice. Beginings and endings. And the love between a man and a woman. ---- : Declan: I feel like a jackass is this tux. : Charlotte: Well stop acting like one and you'll stop feeling like one. Trust me if your friends could see you now. : Declan: I'd probably get jumped. : Charlotte: Hey you really want out of that tux. ---- :Nolan: Nice night for it. :Emily: Nice night for what Norwood? :Nolan: Celebrating. :Emily: You shouldn't be here. :Nolan: That makes two of us. ---- :Emily: (opening voice-over) When I was a little girl my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat little morality slogans like, do un to others and two wrongs don't make a right. But two wrongs can never make a right because; two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places, absolute forgiveness or mortal vindication. This is not a story about forgiveness. ---- : Lydia: (Talking about the house Emily's living in) Some good memories were made there. :Emily: Well hopefully I can make some of my own. : Lydia: So long as we don't have to take it out of your damage deposit. Welcome to the Hamptons. ---- : Lydia: That water is ice cold. :Emily: Only at first, after a while you can't feel anything. : Lydia: Sounds like my marriage. ---- : Lydia: (Talking about the house Emily's renting) It's bad enough having some stranger renting it out. I can't bear the thought of losing it to one of the she-wolves. : Victoria: Well don't let them see your weakness. It's the first thing they use against you. ---- : Random Woman: Lydia we were all so sorry to hear about you and Michael this winter. You were one of those couples that everyone roots for. Lydia: I have no doubt. ---- Soundtrack *'Hold On' by Angus & Julia Stone *'For You' by Angus & Julia Stone *'Sound the Alarms' by The Postelles *'Say La La' by Keegan DeWitt *'California Breezes' by John Vandervelde *'Summertime' by Latin Bitman *'I Raise Up' by Bushwalla *'Summer Dust' by The Love Language Series Continuity *Emily moves to her father's old house *Victoria discovers Conrad's affair with Lydia Davis *Emily and Daniel meet Gallery Pictures pilot_1.jpg pilot_2.jpg pilot_3.jpg pilot_4.jpg pilot_5.jpg pilot_6.jpg pilot_7.jpg pilot_8.jpg pilot_9.jpg pilot_10.jpg pilot_11.jpg pilot_12.jpg pilot_13.jpg pilot_14.jpg pilot_15.jpg pilot_16.jpg pilot_17.jpg pilot_18.jpg pilot_19.jpg pilot_20.jpg pilot_21.jpg pilot_22.jpg Pilot 23.jpg Pilot 24.jpg Pilot 25.jpg Pilot 26.jpg Pilot 27.jpg Pilot 28.jpg Pilot 29.jpg Pilot 30.jpg Pilot 31.jpg Pilot 32.jpg Pilot 33.jpg Pilot 34.jpg Pilot 35.jpg Pilot 36.jpg Pilot 37.jpg Pilot 38.jpg Trivia *Although set in The Hamptons, the pilot for Revenge was filmed in North Carolina and the rest of the series filmed in California. *In a promotional deal with Kindle, ABC allowed fans to download the script for the pilot. This script included a special code which enabled fans to have a special viewing of the pilot episode online three weeks before its initial television debut. *The role of Emily's father in the pilot was to played by Marc Blucas however this role has since been recast with James Tupper due to Blucas' commitment to USA Network drama Necessary Roughness. *The circular symbol that is carved into the wood on the fence on the porch of Emily's house and is also her tattoo stands for Double Infinity. *This the first episode in the series where Emily celebrates her birthday although it was flashback to her 18th birthday where she learned her father was dead and in the next episode remembers the last birthday she spend with him while her present day birthday is coming up. *Charlotte is foreshawdowed to be David's daughter when Victoria tells her husband that's she reminded everyday of her role in pulling him in jail. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes